Multiversal Battlefront/Cutscenes
Here is a list of cutscenes from Multiversal Battlefront Cutscenes All Star Rebel Republic Cutscene #1: A New Beginning (We can see 7 Jack-4 Bots charging forward, but they we're under attack & destroyed by an orange hedgehog named Jack the Hedgehog & a female skunk named Patricia the Skunk) Jack: (spindashes at a Jack-4 Bot) Yeah! Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at another Jack-4 Bot) Phew. Those bots keep on getting stronger. Jack: Yeah, indeed. But we can grow even stronger now that we have a new army. Patricia: But we're inexperienced, just like Josh said. That's why I was made the first ever leader. Are you sure your up for the challenge? Jack: Even though my intelligence & my power can't mix just yet. I have to keep my will strong. Sonic the Hedgehog once told me to never lose hope & never give up. Patricia: That's the spirit! Jack & Patricia: (grabs each other's hand, making a smack sound & begins to shake their hands) (The Music begins as the Mokujin Bots we're ready & assembled to battle) Jack: Everyone! We must not lose hope! The EggPlankton Empire are strong with an army, but two can play that game. Patricia: Mokujin Bots, we all know our strategy. Now let's move forward & never look back! Jack: GO! For we are... the "ALL STAR REBEL REPUBLIC"! (Jack, Patricia & the Mokujin Bots of the All Star Rebel Republic lets out a battle cry as they begin to charge forward) Cutscene #2: Going off to a Good Start TBA EggPlankton Empire Cutscene #1: A Runaway EggPlankton (Dr. EggPlankton's POV) Dr. EggPlankton: (opens his eye slowly, groaning in pain) Huh? What the...? (looks around) (Normal POV) (EggPlankton notices that he is in an unknown throne room) Dr. EggPlankton: What happened? Where am I? ???: You! Stand up! Dr. EggPlankton: Wha...?! (gets up) Who's there? ???: One-eyed fool! Are you even blind?! Dr. EggPlankton: Show yourself, you pathetic worm! Come on out & fight like a man to overcome this land of chaos! ???: (forms a green magic circle below Dr. EggPlankton and engulfs him with a binding vortex) Even on your ultimate defeat, you call the victor a worm?! Aha ha ha, how impertinent you are. And also, if I wanted to fight YOU like a man, I highly doubt you'll win. Against me in close combat, you're nothing but an obese alien. Dr. EggPlankton: (begins to hang on) I was a sea creature, but got mutated into a mutant human. (finally snapped) Then know this, it is with such gained strength that one day... I shall strike you down. (gets angry, growling, until he accidently shoots red lasers from his eye at the green magic circle) Intelligence Technology Systems Cutscene #1: Defense Preparation A horde of robots fly to the Thunderous Tornado Castle. 9:00 AM... Royal Trooper: (bows) Your Majesty, enemy forces are up ahead, 570 meters away. ???: Identify the enemy. Royal Trooper: According to the watchtowers, they belong to the Equera Empire. ???: Him again? Hmph, even though his organization is of the 1st rank, his forces may be... (sighs) minuscule. I command all defense turrets to ready ammunition. Defend the HQ! Alice: Sir Josh, reporting about the enemy forces! Josh: What is it? Alice: I analyzed the strength of their forces. They're weak as usual, like a small battalion. Josh: Do not underestimate them. I hypothesize that they might send reinforcements soon. Alice: Yessir. Royal Trooper: Your Majesty, it seems that Colonel Rey is heading off to decimate the enemy forces himself. Josh: Rey? Hm, don't worry, he has my permission. He is a potential powerhouse and no Equera Bot can stand firm before him. Royal Trooper: Yes, Your Majesty. Josh: Alright then. Let's do our best, everyone. For we are of the mighty Intelligence Technology Systems! The Royal Troopers yell out, "Yes, Your Majesty!". The whole I.T.S. initiated their battlecry and charged at the Equera Bots. Cutscene #2: A Magnificent Success (How does this work?) (JTH: You can make your own cutscene here. I'll explain in chat.)